I. Field
The following description relates to wireless communications, in general, and to facilitating interference management in wireless communication systems, in particular.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication. For instance, voice and/or data can be provided via such wireless communication systems. A typical wireless communication system, or network, can provide multiple users access to one or more shared resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power). For instance, a system can use a variety of multiple access techniques such as Frequency Division Multiplexing (FDM), Time Division Multiplexing (TDM), Code Division Multiplexing (CDM), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM), and others.
Generally, wireless multiple access communication systems can simultaneously support communication for multiple user equipment (UEs). Each UE can communicate with one or more access nodes (ANs) via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink (DL)) refers to the communication link from BSs to UEs, and the reverse link (or uplink (UL)) refers to the communication link from UEs to ANs.
In wireless communication systems that are unplanned and/or interference-limited, such as Femto networks and peer-to-peer networks, distributed interference management is desirable.